Braver than Expected
by Paige76170
Summary: Most say that the Quartermasters at MI6 are whippy, but what happens when someone breaks in and our own Q meets him head on! How will James react!


Braver than Expected

I do not own any James Bond stuff... so enjoy!

This had started out as a completely normal day for Q. He got up in the morning, got ready and headed off to work. Bond was expected back from his latest mission, and Q fully expected his wonderful gadgets to be destroyed as usual. Thought this time around he was going got make sure that Bond payed for it... perhaps he would tell Bond to get him a new mug, yes that would work.

He made his way into his office placing his briefcase on his desk. Well it wasn't really an office, more like a cubical dressed up nice for the head of intelligence, he was next to a window though, which always seemed to brighten up his day. Q made sure everything was in the spot that it should be, he was a little OCD that way and wanted everything to be perfect so the day would run smoothly.

He had just gotten up to get himself some coffee when a pretty young girl ran into him, "Oh so sorry." He said politely, never one to disrespect a girl. She gathered her barrings and looked up. It was Susan Petty, a newer worker from India, her hair was always put up so perfectly and her eyes seemed to sparkle as she look at Q. She giggled a bit, not as serious as most of the intelligence workers being new and all, and her young face lit up at the sight of Q. She couldn't be more then 25.

"Oh no it was all my fault, are you going to get coffee?" Her accent was strong and her makeup seemed to shine. _Does she even wear makeup, or is she just that beautiful?_ Q thought before he answered her with a simple "yes". It was amazing how she even got there, having moved from India not to long ago, she quickly made her way to the top of British intelligence, having been in the Indian government before that. She truly was an amazing and intelligent woman.

Q continued his was to the coffee, now being fallowed by Susan. She made some small talk, but nothing more. They were both a little nerves around each other to begin with. After he had filled his cup, Susan stayed to get several cups of coffee (newbies get the coffee), Q went to go to the meeting room so he could find Bond, welcome him back, and than kill him for breaking his stuff.

The meeting room was small but nice, there was a wall that was just windows looking over the intelligence station and tow chairs facing a desk in the middle. Q made for one of the chairs and sat there waiting, while sipping his coffee, for Bond. He sat and waited, and waited. Q finally look at his watch and found that he had been waiting for half and hour. _That's Bond for you, _Q thought. And just as he was about to make his way to his cubical Office thing and have Bond find him, an alarm went off.

"Intruder ALERT! Intruder ALERT! everyone stay in the designated area you are in." The female voice of dispatch range into the small meeting room, Q quickly looked out the windows to the intelligence area. Everyone was running back to their desks and cubes, all waiting for the command that they could leave. Q was glad of this, he had no one under his command freaking out at an intruder alert, and the field agents called them wimps, haha no way! Not under Q their not! Q now went back to his seat waiting for the security guards and/or the field agents to get whoever was there that shouldn't be. Probably some wondering tourist not knowing where they were. It would be cleared up soon and Q could get back to work.

Now knowing that Bond would not be there for a while Q decided to make himself comfortable, leaning back into the chair he closed his eyes and silently planned the rest of the day. He slowly started to drift after a few minutes and didn't hear the door open and close. A hand was placed over Q mouth making him shoot his eyes open, only to see and big military man leering over him. The man had a crew cut and a mean looking scar across his face. Q knew this man... IT WAS BOND'S LATEST ASSIGNMENT! Taking your work home with you is one thing, but this was ridiculous! "Where is he." The big man spat, his voice was dark and menacing. He took his hand off of Q for him to answer.

"Who?" Q stated in the steadiest voice he could, never had he been in a situation like this. Yes he had been trained, but only the basics. Being a quartermaster didn't require much of this kind of training!

"You know who!" The man yelled, he pulled a gun from his pants and pointed it strait at Q forehead. "JAMES BOND! The man that got me in this mess! He's suppose to be here!" The gun was now touching Q's forehead, he could feel the cold metal press up against his skin. Q pushed him self into the chair as much as he could, fear was now coursing through him.

"He was late today... You won't find him any.. anymore, now that the alarm has sounded." Q voice was now shaking uncontrollably, the man seemed to notice and take Q's fear for his advantage.

"Well than why don;t you tell me where I could find him." He moved to a crouching position in front of Q, his knees barley touching Q's.

"I can't... I can't do that." Q tried to say firmly, but mostly it was soft and shaky.

"Come on now kid, tell me or I will shoot you." He was in no time for Q to denie him the information he wanted, he was racing against the clock, it was only luck that no one had looked in here yet. Not that he was going to tell this kid that. "Who are you anyway?" He asked.

"No..." But before he could finish the man grabbed him by the shirt dragging and forcing him to the wall, gun still at his head and the wind knocked out of him.

"TELL ME!" the man yelled. Shoving Q against the hard wall again.

"Teh.. The Quartermaster." Q finally said hoping this would save him from a little of the pain he knew he was about to get.

"Who's Quartermaster?" The big man said in a mockingly sweet tone. Q just kept his mouth shut, knowing that if he answered he would be beaten till more info came out. "Bonds?" He asked again, "I bet you are, why else would you be in here?" Now Q was really scared beads of sweat formed on his face, he couldn't move, he couldn't even speak. "Well lets see how Bond likes it when he no longer has a quartermaster!" A swift hit from the back of the gun moved across Q's face, and he fell to the ground from the pain. Two kicks hit his abdomen, causing Q to yell in pain and double over. "You're going to die quartermaster, first you're going to be beaten to a pulp than I'm going to shoot you."

"No.." Q didn't know what to do, he was so scared, he was going to die, and Bond was going to find his dead beaten body.

"You're darn right No!" Yelled a voice from behind the man. IT WAS BOND! Q could have cried at the sight of him, not that Q would ever admit that.

"BOND!" The man yelled and ran right for him, James seemed to be taken aback from the abrupt movement and started to go for his gun =, but there was no time.

Q seeing this swallowed his fear and leaped at the man, how he had the strength he would never know, but he was not going to let this man kill Bond... he was not going to let this man kill his friend! Grabbing at the mans legs the big man fell like a tree, but proceeded to kick Q to try and get him off.

BANG!

The man stopped moving, so did Q. James lowered his gun and ran over to them, "Q! Q! Answer me buddy!" Q leaned over blood pouring from his nose glasses broken, but in other words okay.

"Got 'im." was what he said

"Well I will never say Quartermasters are not brave again" Said Bond and he helped his friend get up.

The End

Squeal coming! Please comment!


End file.
